the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Items
There are various items available in the Adventure Phases and Infiltration Phases of the game with different actions. They can be used to help you during a mission or increase your Friendship Level with an agent, and can as well be permanent or temporary. Items can be found during the Mission in the crafts, on enemies but can also be bought at the merchants. There are six types of items: * Active Equipments: An agent can use it once during a Mission * Passive Equipments: Will give a permanent bonus to an agent * Weapons: An agent can use it to attack an enemy * Wild Cards: Can be used during the Selection Screen before a mission to unlock Wild Cards Agents * Souvenirs: Used during the Adventure Phase to increase (or decrease) the Friendship level with an agent * Key items: Items used for advancing in the plot/missions How to Get There is four way to gain an item: * Umboday: You can buy them at the Bazaar with Umboday Eggyway. * Akuma: You can buy them at the secret room in the Bazaar with Akuma Nasu. * Reznov: You can buy it during a Mission by talking to Reznov * Mission: You can find the object during a Mission in craft or on ennemies Active Equipments Active Equipments are item an agent can use one time only during a Mission. Before the start of the Mission, in the select screen, the player has to give to an agent Active Equipments in order to use it with this agent during the mission. An agent can't use an Active he isn't equipped with. Each agent can bear third Actives. If two agents are on the side-to-side, they can give Active to each other as long as they have enough place for it. How to Use The Active can be used, by, at the agent's turn, you click on the Object icon, you can then choose between the Active is equipped and use them. You can use each Active only one time but you can use as many Actives as needed in one turn. There are three types of uses: * Consumed: Used on the agent or an agent/opponent 1-square close to them * Launched: Launched where the player wants him to go, cannot go through obstacle and the perimeter is limited to the agent's vision range * Summoned: Used directly, their effect generally touch all the area * Fused: Must be used with another items List of Active Equipment Passive Equipment Passive Equipment are item an agent can equip to have permanent bonus during a Mission. Before the start of the Mission, in the select screen, the player has to give to an agent Passive Equipment in order to have him equipped with it during the mission. Each agent can bear one Passive (two if it's Best Friend with the player). List of Passive Equipment Gallery LeekyInsider_Stardew.png|Leey tardew (Leeky Insider for SSSP) Original design (FantendoQuest) Mr_Sew_n.png|Sew'n's Order (Sew'n) Original design (Hood'ems) EOT_Fluffy_original.png|Fluffy Original design (FluffyTails Worldwide Adventure) EOT_Sparkles_original.png|Sparkles Original design (FluffyTails Worldwide Adventure) EOT_Voidmato_original.png|Voidmato Original design (Super Bunea Mayhem) Category:Items